


The Moon and Sun

by Anxious_Saturn25



Series: Random Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Saturn25/pseuds/Anxious_Saturn25
Summary: A little poem of Platonic Love





	The Moon and Sun

She is the Moon.  
She is calm and flexible but fierce and unstoppable like the waves of the oceans She controls  
When they look at Her they are filled with peace  
They look to Her for comfort in the dead of night to help them with their loneliness, but leave when their needs have been met.  
They talk to Her knowing She will listen and leave once they feel better  
Her knowledge is vast just like oceans and space she floats in surrounded by the stars of Her past

He is the Sun.  
He is brutal, passionate and unrelenting  
When He shone brightly they cursed his heat, when he was hidden they demanded his heat.  
They were never happy with Him  
He was sure his passion would scare them  
So sure He was, that since they feared his passion they would never care to understand his true warmth, He decided not to care and do as He always had

When She met the Sun her heart broke  
How could they hate Him when He poured his life to them?  
He looked strong, unmovable, but His eyes could not hide His pain from Hers

When He met the Moon he was angered that they only took from her  
How could they use her and then leave her alone to deal with her own sadness?  
When He looked at Her what He saw loneliness

She decided to show the Sun love and basked in his heat.

He decided to protect the Moon, and burned those who abused her kindness.

She calmed the Sun’s fiery temper and taught him to love. He gave the Moon all his passion and a shoulder to lean on. And when the Moon and Sun stand together they blind the world. 

He is her Sun  
She is his Moon


End file.
